wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Curare
Please do not use Curare/the content without my consent please and thank you! Curare belongs to me, Daybreak! Please don't use her without permission! Hecking BEAUTIFUL coding by the amazing NS!! Curare has now been adopted by Unique! ��Appearance�� A RainWing with a bitter look on her snout, it's probably best to stay away from her. Curare always has a bitter frown on her snout, as well as narrowed eyes atop her already snappy look. She almost never looks happy, and it's as rare as the three moons for her to ever look relaxed. She always looks like something is annoying her. Curare has pale, grey-toned colors of the usually vibrant parrot colors. They seem a little out of place, but she likes having those colors. ��Personality�� As well as her appearance, Curare is bitter personality wise as well. Hostile and reclusive from lack of sunlight after Glory was crowned, she's but a faint memory of the dragon she once was, a dragon of hopes and dreams. Now she's a dragon of spicy revenge, bitterness and crushed dreams seeping into her. Curare has some sympathy for the NightWings, for they were once dragons of great power. She wants to help them have a real queen on the throne, and not some Rainwing, who was given her status, because she was "royalty." She's not talking about Fierceteeth, after all, that buffoon got herself in jail. Curare's talking about herself, the true queen. Despite having sympathy with the NightWings (who some have joined forces with her in the Glory Rebellion), she's only using them as pawns to get what she truly deserved in the first place: the crown of the RainWings. ��Abilities�� Like all RainWings, Curare has venom and color changing scales. Unlike most RainWings, she'll use her venom at all times if necessary, making her quite a dangerous RainWing, more so than Glory. She won't hesitate to use her venom to get what she wants. She seems a bit sloppy on color changing, always making an error when trying to pursue and subdue someone. She makes up in speed, however, and when the dragon spots the error in her camouflage, it's always too late. Curare has a quick thinking mind, and is extremely good at plans and making arrangements. If something messes up with her plans, she's easy to rage about it. Sometimes, she'll coat her claws in venom, but she forgets easily. ��History�� Curare grew up like any other RainWing, raised by the tribe members and had a carefree life. Well. it would be carefree, if she hadn't been told about her tribes' rich past. Queen Grandeur was telling stories to the young dragonets, and Curare was one of those dragonets. The queen painted a picture of deep, rich history of the RainWings, along with stories of strength and honor among the tribe. Something about her queen's voice sounded disappointed, and Curare was touched by the ancient stories. Looking around her, she could see why the queen was upset at the present. They were fragments of their past selves, lazy dragons sleeping in the sun, instead of using their venom and color changing to tame the other tribes. Curare brought it upon herself to be that queen to her dragons, the queen to bring them back up, and drag the others to their knees. Curare started her dream early, preparing speeches and playing as the queen of the RainWings. The young dragonet practiced her venom spitting in solitude, practicing on sloths and other living creatures to prepare herself for murder of her queens. Curare trained and practiced everyday for the day that she was old enough to rule. Every year, after she was 5, she asked the queens if she could have a spot. Time and time again they said no, waiting for her to "be older." When she turned ten, she couldn't stand it any longer, and demanded to be the queen. After years of talking, they finally accepted, though offered it the next month. Curare was excited, and could hardly wait the month. During the month, however, strange dragons came into the Rainforest. Curare, at first, thought nothing off it, because her time to rule was coming soon. After all, no other RainWing wanted to be queen. One day, however, there was a challenge to the throne. Her throne. Curare was furious, hoping that the new comer, Glory, would lose. Knowing the other incompetent queens, she knew they'd do anything to keep their pretty little hides on the throne. When Glory was confirmed to be the true heir to the throne, being Grandeur's relative, Curare was beyond furious. How dare this RainWing steal her throne, how dare this RainWing use her power to save the other RainWings that were disappearing. She was going to be the one to bring the RainWings back to glory. She was the one who was going to bring the other tribes to their knees, not helping the obviously weak RainWings. With no chance of ruling and no chance of her dreams, Curare ran away from her home, away in the outskirts of her home, waiting and watching for the right time to strike back to her throne, to be the true ruler. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:LGBT+